


Освобождённый

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Crossover, Gen, Side Story, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Умерев, ты должен перейти пустыню. Оби-Ван и Энакин мертвы, и они уже не раз бывали в пустынях.
Kudos: 6





	Освобождённый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To tell you the truth, I'm relieved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327589) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



Уже не в первый раз Он закрывает глаза, ожидая забвения, но снова открывает их где-то ещё. Очередное «где-то ещё» — это не горящий корабль и не медотсек, полный снующих протокольных дроидов. Это пустыня.

Он лежит на холодном песке посреди освещённой одними только звёздами пустыни. Рядом возвышаются две фигуры: одна полупрозрачная, окружённая голубоватым свечением, а вторая — вся в чёрном.

— НЕТ. НИЧЕГО НЕ ВЫЙДЕТ, — говорит фигура в чёрном с уверенностью, отдающейся в каждой клеточке тела. Тела, которое совсем не болит.

— Да, я знаю правила, — отвечает вторая чётким, настойчивым тоном.

Он помнит этот тон, помнит гораздо лучше, чем собственные имена: то, которое не использовал уже целую жизнь, и то, которое отверг всего пару мгновений назад.

— И всё же я здесь… О, ты проснулся.

Он понадеялся, что Оби-Ван выберет нужное имя за него.

— Да.

Он поднимается на ноги. Свои собственные ноги, а не протезы, приносящие одну только боль.

— Мы уходим, — быстро произносит Оби-Ван.

Фигура в чёрном вытаскивает меч, преграждая дорогу. Тот светится, будто лазерный, но не издаёт ни звука.

— ДОЛЖЕН ПРОЙТИ ПУСТЫНЮ.

— Я уже прошёл свою пустыню, — говорит Оби-Ван.

Его глаза — словно две измученные туманности.

— Как и я.

Он не упоминает, что не бывал в настоящей пустыне уже долгие-долгие циклы: фигура в чёрном ему не Повелитель.

Он шёл в бесконечности, не имея цели и направления — и вот Он здесь.

В лицо задувает песок.

Лицо, а не проклятую маску. Сын прикоснулся к его лицу, и теперь Он в пустыне, и Он не один.

Он не плачет. Только не на виду у незнакомца.

— У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ ВРАГИ.

Он ловит взгляд Оби-Вана, и оба смеются — громко, от всего сердца, так, что трясутся плечи и перехватывает дыхание.

Он не смеялся уже два десятилетия.

Оби-Ван опирается на его плечо, вытирая выступившие слёзы, и вдруг Он точно знает своё имя: Энакин.

— Это не новость, — говорит Энакин, отсмеявшись.

— ОНИ ЖДУТ.

— Да, — пожимает плечами Энакин. — Они ждали и раньше, подождут ещё. Куда я должен идти?

— К КОНЦУ ПУСТЫНИ.

— У неё есть конец? — спрашивает Энакин.

Планета, на которой пустыня имеет края, кажется не больше чем полузабытой мечтой.

— ДА.

— У всего есть конец, — твёрдо говорит Оби-Ван. — И не всегда необходимо пройти весь путь, чтобы туда добраться.

Между ними безмолвно покачивается меч.

— КАЖДЫЙ ПРОХОДИТ СВОЮ СОБСТВЕННУЮ ПУСТЫНЮ.

— Разумеется, — кивает Оби-Ван. — Но покажи мне, где написано, что он обязан сделать это в одиночку. Или за один раз. Или без помощи даже советом от того, кто уже давно ему задолжал.

— Ты ничего мне не должен, — говорит Энакин.

Оби-Ван вздыхает, и звук этот похож на надвигающуюся песчаную бурю. Он протягивает руку к поясу и снимает световой меч — меч Энакина. Не тот, последний, что был в руках Люка на Беспине. Этот меч он потерял ещё во время Войн Клонов, подав ужасный пример Асоке.

— Это оружие — твоя жизнь после смерти, — усмехается Оби-Ван. — Обращайся с ним достойно.

— Спасибо, — кивает Энакин. На рукояти чувствуется маленький скол.

Мелькнувшая из-под капюшона чёрной фигуры вспышка кажется язвительной.

— РАЗВЕ НЕ ОН ТЕБЯ УБИЛ?

— Прости за это.

Оби-Ван отмахивается.

— Я тебе позволил.

— Да.

Несколько циклов Энакин задавался вопросом, так ли это. Но о деталях прошлого они будут спорить позднее — у них есть много тем для споров.

— И? — спрашивает Оби-Ван.

— ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ СВОЙ ВЫБОР, — пожимает плечами фигура в чёрном и исчезает, как после окончания голографического звонка.

В пустыне становится легче, словно Император отвлёкся на другие вопросы, оставляя его в покое.

— Как быстрее добраться до конца пустыни? — спрашивает Энакин.

— Используя Силу, — отвечает Оби-Ван. Он самодовольно улыбается, словно только что в одиночку спас звёздную систему от Сепаратистов.

Энакин молча ждёт объяснений, не сразу вспоминая, что это никогда не срабатывало.

— И кто это был?

— Смерть.

— Странное имя.

— Совершенно правильное имя. А теперь сосредоточь свою энергию на Лесистом спутнике Эндора. Нам нужно нанести один визит.


End file.
